


One way out

by Joel_Halo



Series: When Flowers Die [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, drug mention?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel_Halo/pseuds/Joel_Halo
Summary: Owning a car repair place in the middle of nowhere wasn't exactly the dream for Kagami, but he's making it work. At least he thinks he is, until a menacing stranger in the night becomes not so strange and a little less menacing.  This story is part of a series of stories. The stories are all different but in the same universe. It's also likely for more tags to be added, but at the moment I can't see any major triggering points in the main plot to warn anybody about in the upcoming chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

The day had been a slow one. A couple with a broken car had stopped by, wanting Kagami to fix it for them. As well as an old man, he came by looking for some obscure car part from a vintage car collection. Kagami had luckily found some in the old storage room, from back when his father used to run the place. Having so few customers in one day was commonplace to Kagami by now, some days would even go by without a customer at all. He blamed the slow business on the shop being in the middle of nowhere, while also being a failed business investment by his father. Kagami locked up the shop and went to sleep for the night, not expecting much business the following day as well. 

 

A large bang in the middle of the night woke Kagami. He remained silent, hoping it was just his imagination. A second bang from the shop moments later. 

 

With a baseball bat in one had and a flashlight in the other, Kagami made his way downstairs. As he crept along the hallway that divided the stairs from the shop, he heard scuffling noises.

 

“Hey, who’s there!” Kagami shouted and shone his flashlight around the shop, landing it on the intruder. The intruder also had a flashlight and he shone it towards Kagami, both temporarily blinding the other in the process.

 

“If you run I’ll call the cops.” Kagami threatened, even though he planned on calling the cops either way. He moved the baseball bat to the light switch on the wall next to him and flipped it on. The room lit up with a bright orange glow that was to bright for this time of night (Morning?), Kagami finally having a better chance to have a look at the intruder. His skin was dark and his hair glowed a dark blue in the flashlight’s light. The intruder’s clothes were dark as well, looking well worn in places. His face was neither startled or guilty as Kagami could of expected it to be, but rather challenging and menacing. As if the intruder wanted to say that he had every right to be there in the middle of the night. (Even though he clearly didn’t.) There was a pause before either of them moved again.

 

“Please don’t call them. I can pay you.” The intruder said. He raised his hands a little in surrender but his face changing to a more neutral expression.

 

“If you can pay me, why are you breaking in?” Kagami said, he shifted the bat in his hand.

 

“My car broke down and I need to get somewhere, fast.”

 

“Why not just wait till morning?” He looked the intruder over and suddenly realized what might be happening,

 

“Wait, are you a criminal?” He gripped the bat tighter and shifted his feet into a sturdier position.

 

“No. I’m not a criminal,” The intruder said and he rubbed his forehead, looking a bit more annoyed than he previously had. “I just need to be somewhere fast.” 

 

Kagami looked at him skeptically. 

 

“Please.” The intruder added, looking to Kagami and holding his gaze. Kagami sighed and rubbed his forehead,

 

“Ok, fine, give me your keys and wallet and I’ll look at your car in the morning.”

 

“Why do you need my keys and wallet?” the intruder said, his eyes shifting from pleading to apprehensive.

 

“If I have them, you can’t steal anything and be gone by the time I wake up in the morning.” Kagami said.

 

The two stared each other down before the intruder gave in and took a wallet and keys out of his back pocket. He tossed them to Kagami, who put down his flashlight to catch them.

 

The wallet was a simple black leather, noting too special. The car key was on a key chain, as well as a couple other keys and a small basketball charm. Kagami pushed the two into his pocket,

 

“I have a couch you can sleep on if you want? Or you could sleep outside.” He said, trying not to make it sound like he was inviting a stranger to sleep in his house.

 

“How do I know you’re not some creep trying to kidnap me?” The stranger says cautiously.

 

“How do I know you’re not some criminal planning on killing me?” Kagami retorted.

 

He turned to the light switch and turned it off. Making the shop dark once again, aside from the two stray flash lights. He picked up the flash light and began walking up the stairs, the stranger following him not saying a word.

 

 

“What’s your name?” Kagami asked the stranger once he had settled onto the couch.

 

“Daiki.” He said

 

“And your last name?”

 

“Aomine.” He yawned, “You?”

 

“Didn’t you read the store name before you broke in?” Kagami laughed a little, “It’s Kagami.”

 

Aomine nodded, smiling.

 

“Thanks for the place to crash Kagami. I don’t think there’s any motels nearby here either.”

 

“Just don’t steal anything. Business is already bad, being all the way out here in the middle of nowhere.” Kagami yawned and left Aomine for his own room. He went inside, closing the door quietly once he was inside. He placed the keys and wallet on the cabinet next to his bed, so even if Aomine came into his room he could just take his stuff without bothering Kagami too much. 

 

 

Morning came earlier than expected, likely because his usual sleep pattern had been messed up by Aomine’s unexpected ‘visit’ in the middle of the night.

 

Kagami checked the cabinet and saw that both the keys and wallet were still there. He stretched his arms and got out of bed. Getting changed into some clothes that weren’t his pyjamas then left his room. 

 

Before Kagami saw Aomine, he heard him. A soft snoring that echoed through his silent house. He crept along the hallway and watched Aomine sleep for a moment. Marvelling the way that Aomine’s body had managed to wrap around the couch, yet he was still able to sleep in such an awkward position. Kagami went to walk to the kitchen and a floor board creaked loudly underneath his foot. Aomine shot up from his sleeping position, almost falling off the couch in the process, and he saw Kagami. Aomine stared for a couple seconds, before sighing and lying back down. Kagami made his way over to Aomine who was now pretending to be asleep, but he could see Aomine resisting the urge to smile.

 

“Hey,” Kagami said and nudged Aomine with his foot, “wake up. Breakfast ain’t included with the bed you know.” Aomine lifted his head up from the couch, a small laugh coming with it.

“Not even a complimentary shower?” He said, almost challenging Kagami to say no.

 

“Nope.” Kagami said and watched Aomine’s face turn into a pout. “But I will offer you one at half price because you reek.” He turned away from Aomine and headed to the kitchen, hoping Aomine would actually take a shower. 

 

Kagami rummaged through the pantry, wondering what he could make for breakfast. Finally coming up with cereal and the last of the bacon. He would have to go shopping sometime this week, hopefully Aomine’s car cost enough for groceries. 

 

“Hey Kagami!” Aomine shouted after a while.

 

“Yeah?” Kagami shouted back.

 

“Where’d you keep your towels?”

 

Kagami snickered at the thought of Aomine trying to find a towel when there wasn’t any in the room.

 

“Hang on a minute” Kagami called out. He turned the heat down on the bacon and left the kitchen. He kept the towels in a closet next to the bathroom, he took one out and placed it by the door.

 

“There’s one outside the door.” Kagami said as he walked back to the kitchen. He heard the door to the bathroom open and close, followed by Aomine shouting again,

 

“Are you making bacon?” 

 

Kagami laughed a little,

 

“Yeah, now hurry up before I eat it all.”

 

 

Kagami dished the food up a few minutes later, a bowl of cereal and three pieces of bacon didn’t look that appealing to the American dream Kagami had once wished for, but by now he didn’t really care. Food was food and he was going to eat it. 

 

Kagami walked into the main room and looked at the table, it only had one chair because he had never planned on having guests. He sat down on the couch instead, but left Aomine’s food on the table so that he could get started on his own. Aomine came through a few moments later and made his way towards the smell of bacon. 

 

“Yours is on the table.” Kagami said, and pointed with his fork to the plate and bowl on the table. Aomine picked it up and sunk onto the couch next to Kagami. They ate in silence, except for the scraping for forks against plates and the crunching of cereal. To Kagami’s surprise, Aomine had finished his food first.

 

“You got anymore bacon left?” He asked. Kagami drank the last of the milk from his bowl before answering.

 

“Nope.” Aomine pouted and Kagami looked him. The window was behind Aomine and the sunlight of the early morning shone onto him, making Aomine’s black hair look a shade of dark blue. Kagami couldn’t help but stare. How long had it been since he’d been with anybody for this long? People just came and went without much else to say.

 

“What are you doing all the way out here anyway?” Kagami asked, maybe one of the daily strangers wouldn’t be such a stranger once he left.

 

“City life got too much for me. Some stuff happened and I decided to pick up and leave. At the moment I’m making my way out south to try and find an old friend, maybe even move to America.” Aomine said. The story the previous night about needing to be somewhere fast was a stretch of the truth then. At least now Aomine was opening up slightly, maybe he wanted to talk to someone about it. Life on the road was probably lonely as well.

 

“Why America?” Kagami asked, “It’s pretty far away.” Kagami could talk about America, that was something he knew about.

 

“You know what people say about America. It’s the land of opportunity, new beginnings, new people, it’s the place where dreams come true.” Aomine said, his eyes almost glowing.

 

“Have you even been to America? Can you even speak English?”

 

“And you're saying you have been to America?”

 

“Yes, I actually lived there until high school. And if you can’t speak English you have no chance. If you look foreign or different you have no chance. Trust me, America isn’t as good as the TV shows make it look.” Kagami sighed and stood up. He took the dishes from Aomine and made his way back to the kitchen. The couch shuffled and Kagami heard Aomine following him. 

 

“Well, that just ruined my America dream. I was gonna go play street ball there, challenge the top players and prove myself the best.” Aomine said, he was obviously exaggerating, but there was still a childish playfulness in his voice when he talked like that.

 

“You don’t have to go to America to play basketball you know.” Kagami said, he placed the dishes into the sink to clean later once Aomine had left. “There are plenty of people in Japan who want to play basketball.” Aomine scoffed at Kagami, Kagami smiled to himself at how naive Aomine was being. Kagami knew how good at basketball, lots of others in Japan were, he also knew how much better America was as well. 

 

Kagami decided to hold off on spilling about his basketball background, Aomine would find out eventually and then the surprise when he lost to him would be even better.

 

“Anyway, let’s go check out your car.” Kagami took the keys out of his pocket and swung them around his fingers and he made his way downstairs.

 

It was an easy fix for Kagami, the car only needed a new part and a jump start to get it going again.

 

“How much do I owe you?” Aomine asked, pulling out his wallet.

 

“Well, there’s the new part, the fix, bed and breakfast, that shower, whatever you broke when you broke in…” Kagami was listing things off on his fingers all things Aomine had cost him.

 

“Just tell me how much you need. I have more than enough money so don’t worry about it.” Aomine said tossing his wallet back and forth between his hands. Kagami thought for a moment,

 

“Two grand? That’s probably the right amount for the car fix and everything else.” Kagami tried to justify what he was asking for, but trailed to a stop as he saw Aomine pull out a couple bills from his wallet.

 

“Here,” Aomine said placing the bills in Kagami’s hand, with a quick count Kagami knew it was what he had asked for.

 

“I made a lot of money a while back,” Aomine said smiling a little and scratching the back of his head, “too bad money cant buy happiness right?” Aomine’s hand fell and the two looked at each other.

 

“Yeah.” Kagami agreed, money couldn’t buy him happiness, but one day hopefully he could find it himself. They stood there looking at each other, no exactly sure how to leave.

 

“I should—probably go now.” Aomine said, and got into his car. “It was nice meeting you Kagami.”

 

“Nice meeting you too, Aomine” Kagami said, and Aomine drove out. 

 

Kagami watched as Aomine drove down the road and turned the corner. He stood there for a moment, dumbfound at the events of the past 12 hours. The first thing Kagami thought about were the car keys, and the little basketball charm on them. He never did get the chance to tell Aomine he played basketball, that he had almost played for the national team. He could always tell him next…

 

Kagami realized there wasn’t going to be a next time. People come and people go, that’s life. That’s always what his shop was for, an inconvenience would bring people, and Kagami was to send them on their way again with an extra couple hundred dollars in his pocket. But something about Aomine felt like he should have stayed, that he would be the one to stay when everybody else went through. Why hadn’t he said anything to Aomine? He wasn’t going anywhere important, he didn’t seem to have a plan, he was just driving. If Kagami had asked Aomine to stay, would he of actually stayed? If he had told Aomine about his love for basketball earlier, would he of stayed a bit longer to play a game or two? 

 

It was too late now though. Aomine was gone, as well as the chance of something between them. He was just another person who came and went. But now that he was gone, Kagami began to feel a hole where there wasn’t one before, a gaping spot in his chest which craved for somebody to be with him. He’d only spent a couple hours with Aomine, but not even a few minutes after he left, he was already missing him. 

 

Kagami blamed this shop, he blamed his father, but somewhere deep down, he also knew that he blamed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing to know before this fic goes any further is that the GoM are different ages in this AU (Akashi and Kuroko didn’t go to school together at the same time) this isn’t too important now, but it will help you understand why some things are written the way they are. It’ll probably be more relevant, and I’ll leave a reminder when it is necessary to know to understand the fic. Nevertheless please enjoy this chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated. (Edit: you might get something saying minor changes were made, I just corrected a few words that were spelt wrong (Can you believe I wrote care instead of car?))

The rest of the day passed on as any other should have, so did the next and the one afterwards as well. Kagami began to talk to his customers a little more as well, he wanted to know their stories, why they were out here. Maybe he did it to give himself some closure to what might have happened to Aomine. It was pathetic, but his current lifestyle was pathetic as well. As the weeks sunk into months Kagami tried to stop thinking about Aomine, he tried to focus on the people who went thorough instead. There were so many stories, so many different people that came by his shop, it sometimes made Kagami want to leave himself. To venture out to the world and see things only he could see. He had a responsibility here though, to the people of the town and those who came through it. What he could wish for though was a change, something that could give a new meaning to this dull life. Something to come along and let Kagami be free.

It was late February when this change came. The snow still lay on the ground, making the walk to the grocery store more challenging than it should be. Kagami flipped through a magazine at the desk of the store. Useless words and pictures. Maybe he would have a proper look at it later, see if there was anything actually worth his time reading. For now though, he just wanted something to do. As if his wish had been granted, a car pulled up outside his shop, the engine stopping and the headlights flickering off. Kagami stuffed the magazine under the desk and watched as the driver got out of the car. 

It was Aomine. Kagami jumped out of his seat, but regained his composure and waited by the desk for Aomine to come in. The door to the shop opened and Kagami looked at Aomine, he seemed worse off than he had last time, he looked tiered.

“Hey, how’ve you been?” Kagami asked Aomine, trying to act casual, as if he hadn’t been waiting for him to come into the store ever since he left.

“I’ve been better, I’m surprised you still remember me after what? Eight months?” Aomine laughed a little and smiled.

“Well yeah, somebody breaking into my store and staying the night isn’t and everyday thing for me. Anyway, what can I do for you this time round?” Kagami said and smiled at Aomine.

“I just wanted to get my car checked out, there’s this weird sound when I drive and I remembered you were near here, so why not.”

“Let’s go have a look then, it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do. Kagami made his way outside.

As Kagami looked over the car, he couldn’t believe that Aomine was really here. He didn’t think Aomine was an important person to him, but he did want to get to know Aomine. He seemed to fit in, even if he had only been there for a few minutes. Then again, that could be Kagami’s solitary just craving somebody to be with him. Yet Kagami thought Aomine felt different, that the standstill time of his shop started moving once again. Kagami rubbed his hands together, wishing he had brought a pair of gloves with him. He looked to Aomine who had his hands shoved into his coat pockets and was shifting from foot to foot.

“You can wait inside if you want.” Kagami said. Aomine laughed quietly and his breath was smoke like in the cool temperature.  
“I’ll be fine, wouldn’t want you getting jealous when I’m warm and you’re not.” Aomine smirked at Kagami, Kagami rolled his eyes but smiled once he turned back the car. 

After a few more minutes of working on the car, the sky clouded over and it began to snow. It wasn’t much at first, only a couple fat snowflakes that melted as soon as they landed. But as time went by the snow started to come down faster and sticking to the ground. The wind came next, cold and sharp, stinging Kagami’s skin and blowing snow into his face. Kagami closed the trunk and turned to Aomine.

“We should probably head back in, I’ll take another look when the storm clears up.” Kagami blew into his hands, trying to warm them up.

“Ok.” Aomine said nodding. They went back inside and Kagami relaxed in the warmth of the store. Even if it was cool inside the store, it was colder outside. Aomine stamped some snow off his boots before walking into the shop. Kagami locked the door and flipped the open sign to now say closed.

“I doubt anybody is going to come here now anyway.” Kagami said more for himself, but out loud so that Aomine could hear him. Aomine hummed in agreement and made his way further into the store. Kagami took his shoes off at the bottom of the stairs and started heading up. Aomine followed, putting his shoes next to Kagami’s. 

Once they got upstairs Kagami took his jacket off and placed it on a jacket stand. Aomine put his jacket next to Kagami’s and stretched out his back. 

“I’ve got a heater in the other room, I can bring it through in case it gets too cold. I’ll be back in a minute.” Kagami said and went to his room. He picked up the heater that was next to his bed and brought it back to the main room. 

Aomine had already sat down on the couch and was looking around the room. Kagami plugged the heater in at the corner of the room and sat down next to Aomine.

“This sucks.” Aomine groaned.

“Yeah,” Kagami said, he wanted to point out that it wasn’t all bad, that Aomine was there with him, but instead he said, “of all the times for it to snow as well.”

“It’s not that bad though, at least I’m here with you.” Aomine said, saying aloud what Kagami was too scared to say himself. Kagami laughed a little at the irony of the situation.

“You know, last time I was going to say something to you but I forgot about it until you left.”

“That must have been annoying. Good thing I’m back, now you can tell me what you forgot to say.”

“It’s nothing important really. You mentioned you played basketball, I wanted to say that I played too.”

“That’s cool, but you’re probably not as good as me though.” Aomine smirked and nudged Kagami with his elbow.

“Really?” Kagami said and raised an eyebrow, “I was actually training to be in the national team you know.”

“Now you’re just lying.”

“I’m not! I was one of the most promising high school students at the time. I haven’t played in a couple years though.” Kagami said. He regretted not going on to play professionally, not being able to stand up to his father.

“Let’s play sometime.” Aomine said and smiled, “It’ll probably be the only way I’ll believe you.” Kagami wondered if that was his way of promising to come back again someday, or maybe stay a little longer than he should.

“That would be fun.” Kagami agreed and relaxed into the couch a bit more. 

The snow blew outside, leaving streaks against the window as it cut by. The sky was a dark grey, it had been late afternoon when Aomine arrived and it look like the storm wasn’t about to let up anytime soon. It looked like Aomine would be spending the night again, but on better terms this time round.

“Do you have any Bacon?” Aomine asked, also absentmindedly staring at the window.

“Yeah, I got a pack yesterday.” Kagami said.

“Could you make me some? I’m feeling hungry.” Aomine turned to Kagami and leaned on the couch comfortably, as if this wasn’t just the second time he had been there.

“Why?” Kagami asked, “Bacon is a breakfast food. And did you come here expecting dinner as well?”

“First of all, Bacon is an anytime food. And I was also wanting to bribe you into cooking for me again.” Aomine smiled cheekily at Kagami, Kagami laughed a little.

“You’re hopeless.” He said, but got up from the couch anyway to go make some food. 

He decided on bacon and omelettes, remembering the eggs he had bought yesterday. As much has Aomine seemed to want it, they couldn’t just have bacon for dinner. The floor creaked behind him and Kagami turned to see Aomine sitting on the counter.

“I have chairs you know.” Kagami said, he didn’t really mind Aomine sitting there, he just felt like teasing him a bit.

“No, you don’t.” Aomine said and Kagami remembered that he did in fact, only have one chair. “Besides, if I’m on the counter I’m taller than you.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re taller than me either way.” Kagami turned back to the pans he had set up and began to cook. After a couple minutes of just watching, Aomine sighed and began talking again,

“You know what’s weird?” Aomine said, Kagami didn’t answer, assuming the question was rhetorical. “It feels like I’ve known you for a lot longer than two days, sorry if it sounds weird.”

Kagami stopped paying attention to the food to think, Aomine was right, he did feel more comfortable around Aomine than he ever did around the people of the town, or even his own father. 

“Now that you mention it, I feel it too. It’s like we knew each other a while ago, and now we’re finally catching up.” Kagami watched the bacon slowly cook and listened to Aomine’s breath. It was too loud, or maybe Kagami was trying to hard to hear it. 

“We only just met a few months ago, and we’ve barely talked, but this is the most welcome I’ve felt in the past year. Thanks for letting me stay here last time." Kagami heard a light sigh behind him and pushed the bacon around the pan a little. 

“It wouldn’t have been right of me to let you sleep outside last time, even if you did break into my shop. And you’re welcome here anytime, I don’t get that many people here so seeing a familiar face is always nice.” Kagami poured the eggs into the pan and let them cook. “You seem to fit in here anyway.” He said quieter, maybe Aomine wouldn’t hear him, he was getting a bit embarrassed thinking about how much he wanted Aomine to stay. There was a silence for a few moments, maybe he hadn’t heard, Kagami’s heart sank at the thought. 

“Really?” Aomine said, he tapped his fingers on the counter. “I don’t think I really belong here, like this town, it looks too slow. You don’t belong in this town either though, maybe that’s why I feel comfortable around you. You want to be somewhere else.”

“You can tell that much from just looking at me?” Kagami asked, but Aomine was right, he would rather be anywhere than this car shop in the middle of nowhere.

“It’s just a feeling.” Aomine said and hopped off the counter. Aomine stood next to him, and watched him cook. 

The omelette was pretty much done as well as the bacon. Kagami reached over Aomine to grab a couple plates from where he had placed them to dry the previous night. As he put the food onto the plates, he was aware of how close Aomine was. Their shoulders almost touching with the way Aomine leaned on the counter. He could have easily nudged him away, Aomine could have easily gotten closer. They were too close, Kagami couldn’t help thinking, but some part of his head told him they weren’t close enough. Neither moved, except for Kagami who was finishing up plating the food. He was careful with the plating, if only to give him a reason to stand next to Aomine a little longer. He was allowed to be selfish wasn’t he? He hadn’t been around anybody this much in a long time. Even his father didn’t come around for christmas this year, something about an important meeting from what Kagami could recall. He was lying though, nobody in America worked on Christmas Day if they didn’t have to. That was fine, if his father didn’t want to see him, Kagami didn’t want to see his father.

Kagami picked up the two plates and handed one to Aomine,

“Dinner’s ready.” Kagami said, Aomine took the plate,

“Thanks.” He smiled and left the kitchen. 

They sat down on the couch, Aomine letting his food sit on his lap and Kagami balancing his on the arm of the couch. 

“Still haven’t got a second chair I see.” Aomine asked, pointing the back end of his fork to the table.

“I never needed a second seat, it seemed like a waste of money to have something I’ll never use.” Kagami said, Aomine nodded

“Is that why you also don’t have a T.V?” Aomine asked.

“There was one when I was first here, but cable was too expensive and I didn’t use it much anyway. I ended up selling it a while back.” Kagami thought for a moment as he chewed on the omelette,”It was the same with a lot of things, I didn’t need it, so I sold it. Only things I’ve kept are my old basketball uniform and shoes. I can’t get rid of them after all they’ve been through.” Kagami smiled a little remembering his days in high school, Aomine nodded again and continued eating. 

“This is so good.” Aomine said through a mouth of food, Kagami laughed a little at him, but accepted the compliment. Kagami began paying attention to the flavour of the food It wasn’t that bad anymore, now he was putting in some effort to show off to Aomine.

“I started cooking for myself when I was in middle school. I’ve had a lot of practice since then.” Kagami said, trying to be humble. He thought back to high school, 

“My old coach used to bring the team snacks after the game. The only problem was she couldn’t cook to save her life. She had soaked whole lemons in honey, not lemon slices. After a couple times I just started bringing in my own snacks, the rest of the team ate them so I ended up bringing snacks for the team after every game.” 

Kagami smiled as he told Aomine about his old team, it had been a while since he had talked to anyone from the team. He wondered how they were doing, the guy with the knee injury, the one who made all the puns, his friend who never talked, the eagle eye? What about Riko and the guy with glasses? Hadn’t they been dating when they had graduated? And Kuroko. He’d been a jerk to Kuroko in his first year, his second year he realized he was being a jerk, and by third he finally apologized, he still felt guilty about making Kuroko’s first year of high school awful. 

“My team’s manager was like that as well.” Aomine said. He watched Aomine push his food around as he talked, he seemed in a different place with a soft smile on his face. 

“She was a sweet person, she brought in full lemons soaked in honey, and even though she messed up, we all ate them anyway. It was better than disappointing her. One of my team mates showed her how to do it properly, she was really happy to know how to do it properly.” 

Aomine’s smile fell once he finished talking, he guessed he was missing his old team as well.

“You miss them don’t you.” Kagami said, Aomine looked at him confused.

“Your team,” Kagami went onto explain, “That’s what I was thinking at least. I was wondering how they are now.” Aomine nodded,

“Yeah, I wonder.” He said quietly, he looked almost sad, disconnected from what was happening and thinking back to something or other from his past.

“When did you stop playing basketball?” Aomine asked after a few moments of silence.

“Second year of college.” Kagami said, mentally hoping Aomine wouldn’t ask why. 

“You?” Kagami said, not wanting to give Aomine the chance to ask.

“Second year of high school. I wish I could have played my third year though, my team really needed me then. I never won anything either, I only played in the cup during my first year.” Aomine said, a hint of regret pushing through with his last comment. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Yeah,” Kagami agreed, “I could be playing for Japan right now, making whatever kind of money a basketball player makes.” 

Aomine finished his omelette, smiling as he ate it. 

“What middle school did you go to? Seijo was know for having some of the most prestigious players for a while. I was actually one of them.” Kagami couldn’t tell if Aomine was bragging, or trying to validate himself.

“Actually, I went to middle school in America.” Kagami said. Kagami told Aomine about his time in America as they finished what was left of their dinner.

Kagami put the dishes into the sink, he could do them tomorrow morning. He went back to the couch and sat down, letting his arm flop over the back. He leaned back and sighed, he looked outside and saw that the storm was getting worse. Hopefully Aomine’s car wouldn’t be snowed in come morning.

“It’s getting pretty bad out.” Aomine commented. Kagami nodded,

“It’s a good thing my heater still works, even if it’s only in one room, it’s better than nothing.”

Kagami watched Aomine curl his legs up and wrap his arms around himself. A few moments later the lights flickered slightly, then shut off completely and the heater’s whirring came to a stop as well. The room was dark, save for a nearby street light shining in through the window, Aomine looked to Kagami concerned.

“Shit.” Kagami muttered and pulled himself off the couch. He made his way into his room and rummaged through some of his draws before finding the flashlight he was looking for. Aomine was watching him from the doorway.

“Is everything ok? Do you need any help?” He asked.

“The power’s gone out.” Kagami said, though it was obvious what had happened. Kagami turned the flashlight on and went down to the shop. Aomine followed him to the back room where Kagami found the electricity box on the wall. He pulled it open and checked if anything had tripped. He shone the flashlight over the different switches, but nothing was out of place.

“It must be the main power line due to the storm.” Aomine said looking over Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami groaned and closed the panel. He walked into the main area of the shop and turned the flashlight off. The snow outside pushed up against the windows, making it practically impossible to see outside. 

Kagami stared for a moment, before turning the flashlight back on and heading upstairs, Aomine following him. He rummaged around his closet before pulling out some blankets, he tossed one to Aomine,

“Here.” He said, Aomine fumbled with the blanket before properly catching it. Kagami headed back through the hall and wrapped the blanket around himself. 

He went to the couch and tucked his legs up so the blanket was surrounding him. Aomine sat next to him and let the blanket cover him, holding the blanket closely at shoulder level. Kagami turned off the flashlight, he didn’t want to waste the batteries in case he needed it later.

“The power will come back on sometime tomorrow. Probably.” Kagami said, remembering when the power went down this time last year.

“I can’t believe the power went out.” Aomine said annoyed.

“We’re out in a small village, it’s not like the power going down in Tokyo.”

“I guess, it’s still annoying though. How long have you been here for?”

“Hmm,” Kagami paused for a moment to think. “two, maybe three years now. What about you? How long have you been on the road for?”

“Almost a year now, before that though, I lived in the city with my friend.” Aomine shuffled and tucked his legs onto the couch. 

Kagami wanted to ask Aomine what made him leave, but by the tone of his voice, Kagami thought some questions were better left unasked for the time being.

“You were heading down south to meet a friend right? How’d that go?” He asked instead.

“He wasn’t there.” Aomine said, looking upset. “I asked around and apparently nobody had seen him for almost a year. Which is weird because he would text me almost all the time. At least he did until one day he just stopped. That was actually one of the reasons I was heading down there, to see if he was ok. But apparently he’s missing now.”

“You know,” Kagami said, trying to distract Aomine from his missing friend. “I used to play basketball with somebody who lives down south now. He wasn’t very good, and I was a jerk to him when I first knew him. But by the time we were third years we were pretty good friends. My only regret is not being able to have seen past my own ego and be friends with him sooner.”

“At least you’re friends now though.” Aomine said, why was Aomine the one trying to cheer him up, when he was the one almost crying. 

“Im guessing you didn’t move to America when you were down there either.” Kagami said, pulling up the blanket where it had begun to fall.

“Yeah, that was only a worst case scenario plan though. You also made me realize what a dumb idea it was. I couldn’t move to America, I failed English in school, and I wouldn’t have the slightest idea what to actually do when I got there.”

“The easiest way for you to get to America would be if you already had a job offer across there. Honestly, I think car shops like this place would be better in America than it’s doing here. Maybe not though, probably why my Dad hasn’t dragged me across to work for him yet.”

“Your dad works in America?”

“Yeah, he works for a business across there and gave me the honour of running the family shop.” Kagami said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he talked. Aomine shuffled into the couch and blanket a bit more.

“What are the people like in this town?” Aomine asked, looking at him intently.

“Well, it’s a pretty small town so most the people know each other. There’s a small middle school here, but the high school is in the next town over. When I first came here everybody was really nice, the old lady who works down at the bakery even delivered me a pie. I wouldn’t mind living here, it’s a really nice place. I just have some things in my life I want to do before I settle down anywhere.” 

Kagami thought back to when he first got to the shop, he was angry, angry at everything he could be angry at. He tried to be nice to the older strangers who would marvel that he was his father’s son. He had tried to be nice, but he had probably came off as cold and rude.

“A small town with close connections, how’d you fit in when you first moved here?” Aomine looked thoughtful, like these questions weren’t just small talk for him.

“Honestly, I don't fit in. Then again, I never really tried to fit in. The people at the grocery store know me though. One time a guy who works there stopped by my shop to see if I was ok because I hadn’t been shopping in a few weeks. The librarian even recommended me a few books last week. It’s funny, I didn’t even make and effort yet people here still know me. I’m ‘Kagami from the car shop’ to them, but it would be nicer to be known as ‘Kagami the basketball guy.’ ”

He remembered being called ‘the car guy’ by a few locals before, but he’d never actually played basketball at the public court yet, he doubted anybody even knew he used to play basketball.

“Kagami,” Aomine said and paused, he open and closed his mouth, thinking over something. Kagami raised an eyebrow waiting for Aomine to continue. 

“What’s your first name?” Aomine said after a while.

“Taiga.” He said, he looked at Aomine, wondering if there was anything else he had wanted to say, but he was silent. Kagami wrapped the blanket around himself a bit tighter to have something to focus on.

“Actually, can I ask you something in the morning.” Aomine said, yawning at the end of his sentence.

“Sure, what’s it about?” Kagami said, yawning as well.

“It’s nothing important, just something about my car.” Aomine said and shuffled down onto the couch.

“Oi,” Kagami said, feeling Aomine’s leg brush against his thigh, “watch it, you’re gonna end up kicking me.”

“Sorry,” Aomine, unapologetically, “just trying to get comfortable.” He stretched his legs over Kagami and lay down on the couch.

“You don’t need the full couch to be comfortable.”

“I do if I’m sleeping. I need more room than you as well, didn’t you say earlier that I was taller.” 

“You know I have a bed right?”

“Kagami, why are you being so forward? This is only a second date.” Aomine snickered and Kagami felt his face heat up. He pushed Aomine’s legs off himself and watched them slump onto the floor.

“Ow!” Aomine laughed out and tucked his legs back onto the couch.

“But seriously,” Kagami sighed, “you can share my bed if you want. It’s going to be much warmer than the couch.”  
Kagami looked down as he talked, still a little flustered from what Aomine had said. He had said it so casually as well, that they were on a date. Kagami knew Aomine was only joking, but he hadn’t even considered the thought of them being together was a date. It caught him off guard more than he was comfortable with.

“Thanks.” Aomine said, Kagami looked up to meet his eyes and saw aomine smiling. It wasn’t the smirk that Kagami was beginning to grow used to, but something more gentle, and maybe a little sad. His smile fell and he turned to look out the window,  
“I think I’ll stick to the couch though.” 

Kagami felt something tug at his chest, it rippled down into his stomach and made him feel nervous, the worst thing was he couldn’t tell why he was feeling this way. The more he looked at Aomine, who was still looking out the window, the more something began to feel wrong. Something was bothering Aomine, he should stay and comfort him, but he had no idea what he was supposed to say. He didn’t know Aomine, or his past.

“Hey,” Kagami started, but he had no idea what he was going to say next. Aomine turned to look at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Have a good sleep.” Kagami finally said. He hated that he had nothing better to say, that he couldn’t ask Aomine what was wrong. Kagami sat anxiously as Aomine looked at him suspiciously before a smile crept onto his face. Aomine pushed a hand through his hair and smirked,

“You too, you idiot.” Aomine joked, Kagami rolled his eyes, but smiled as well.

“I think there’s an extra blanket under the couch if you get cold.” Kagami said as he got up from the couch. He watched Aomine, who stretched his legs out on the couch once more and yawned.

Kagami left Aomine on the couch and made his way down the hall way to his own room. When he went into his room, he could feel the temperature drop. He shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around himself, he didn’t feel like getting changed for bed that night either. All he would be doing changing his warm clothes for some cold ones. He looked out the window, which over looked the street in front of the shop. The storm was still raging outside, and Kagami was silently thankful that it had happened, that Aomine could stay a little longer than he was supposed to. He was thankful that he wouldn’t have to feel so alone. He was being selfish though, Aomine had places to be, people to go to, he didn’t want to stay here, he had no place here, even if Kagami felt otherwise. Kagami thought as he watched the snow, and stared at the bleak grey sky. A street lamp was on nearby, which glowed a hazy orange among the snow and night. 

Kagami put his hands on his face, making him focus on reality. He had enjoyed Aomine’s company, he can’t remember the last time he had been this content with himself. But that was today, and tomorrow he would have to fix Aomine’s car and send him on his way once again. He didn’t want Aomine to leave. Kagami turned from the window and got into bed with the blanket still wrapped around him. He fell asleep wondering what the next day could bring.

The morning air was cold. Kagami could tell because when he woke up, he could see his breath making tiny puffs of smoke into the air. Sunshine peeked through the window letting Kagami the storm from last night was long gone by now. He pulled the covers of the bed over his head, enjoying the warmth inside the sheets for a moment. It became too stuffy to breathe after a few minutes and Kagami gave up on the warmth of his bed and decided to get up. He pulled the blanket out after him, which had at some point during the night been abandoned and kicked to the bottom of the bed. He wrapped the blanket around himself and left the room. 

He saw Aomine still asleep, curled up and practically buried underneath two blankets. The floor board creaked beneath his foot and Aomine stirred slightly but he didn’t wake up, or if he did, he had no intention of actually getting up. Kagami walked over to the couch and looked over Aomine, wondering if he was warm enough. Kagami took off his blanket and held it hesitantly. Aomine would be waking up soon enough and an extra blanket wouldn’t matter for a few more minutes. But Aomine’s ears and nose had a red tinge to them and he would feel guilty if he didn’t do anything and Aomine got sick. Then again, it wasn’t his business what happened to Aomine was it? 

Yes, it was.

Aomine flinched when the blanket first hit him, Kagami was quiet, careful not to do anything to wake Aomine up. After nothing happened for a few seconds, Kagami sloppily lay down the rest of the blanket. He moved away shivering a little now he wasn’t wearing a blanket, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and made his way to the kitchen. The power was still off so it probably wasn’t the best idea to open the fridge or freezer at the moment. Instead, Kagami opened the pantry to find some cereal he had bough a couple days ago on sale. He opened the box a poured two bowls and dropped a spoon into each. He looked at the cereal, which looked pretty boring, and then to the box which looked equally as boring. He reached his hand into the box and pulled out some cereal. He shoved it into his mouth to see what it tasted like. He immediately regretted that decisions and made a face at how bland the cereal tasted. Kagami put the box away and returned to the bowls with a half empty bottle of honey. With two bowls and honey in hand, Kagami returned to the couch and saw Aomine sitting up, smiling and awake.

“Morning sunshine.” Kagami said, Aomine turned to look at him, leaning on the back of the couch, his smiled widening slightly,

“Morning idiot.” He said and the corner of his mouth raised into his regular smirk.

“I’ve got breakfast.” Kagami said and handed a bowl of cereal to Aomine. Aomine practically shovelled a spoonful into his mouth and his face twisted for a second, before trying not to grimace too much at his food. Kagami waved the bottle of honey in front of Aomine,

“I thought you might like some.” Kagami said with a smirk. Aomine painfully swallowed down the load he had in his mouth,

“Please.” Aomine said and took the honey from Kagami, drizzling a generous amount on top of his cereal. Kagami took the honey from Aomine when he was done with it and poured some onto his own cereal.

“This is much better.” Aomine said, Kagami smiled and began to eat his bowl of cereal. The blankets had started to fill the couch, Kagami had wrapped around himself, Aomine had one wrapped around himself as well, and the third they were both sitting on.

“How’d you sleep?” Kagami asked.

“I woke up cold so I had to find the blanket under the couch, but after that I was good. What about you?”

“I was fine, my room was pretty cold since the heater was in here warming this room before the power went out. But I went to sleep quickly so it didn’t bother me too much.”  
Aomine hummed and looked to the heater which was still plugged in but not working.  
“When do you think the power will come back on?” Aomine asked before taking another spoonful of cereal.

“Probably around noon sometime, last time the power went down the electrician had it back up again in no time.”

“What are you going to do until then?”

“Open up shop, try and stay warm till the power comes back on.”

“And my car?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s probably best to leave that till the power comes back on.”

Aomine took another spoonful of cereal and hummed thoughtfully as he crunched.

“I guess we’ll have to wait till then.” Aomine said.

They sat in silence for a moment, before a whirring sound came from the corner of the room. The lights flickered on a few moments later as well. Kagami laughed,

“I guess it didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” 

Aomine stared for a moment before forcing a smile,  
“I guess not.”

They finished eating shortly afterwards, Kagami dumped their bowls into the kitchen sink, on top of the growing pile of dirty dishes. Kagami left Aomine lazing on the couch and went down to the shop. He flipped the lights on and they began to warm up, only emitting a dull glow for the time being. The glass door showed about a foot of snow had blown up against it, he flipped the closed sign to open and unlocked the door. Kagami looked at the snow through the door, contemplating what to do, should go out and shovel the snow, or wait for it to warm up a bit first. He saw Aomine’s car sitting out there, a good amount of snow covering the hood. Kagami dreaded the thought of having to wipe it all off and getting to work on the engine again, he dreaded the thought of Aomine leaving once he was finished. It wouldn’t hurt to wait a little longer would it? Kagami knew he was being selfish, but he didn’t want to give Aomine a reason to leave yet. The stairs creaked behind him and Kagami head a pair of footsteps coming down.

“So do you usually just sit around here doing nothing?” Aomine asked, Kagami noticed Aomine’s hair was still ruffled from sleeping.

“Pretty much, there’s nothing much to do around here anyway.”

Aomine was silent for a moment,

“When do you think you’ll get around to fixing my car?” Aomine asked, looking at his car from the shop’s windows.

“Probably sometime in the afternoon once it’s warmed up.” Kagami said, hoping Aomine wasn’t in too much of a hurry to leave. Aomine nodded and turned his attention away from his car to some tools sitting on the shelves. Kagami moved to the desk and sat down, letting his mind wander to the previous night.

“Hey Aomine? Didn’t you say you wanted to ask me something about your car this morning?” Kagami asked, he stood up from his chair and leaned against the desk instead. Aomine froze,

“Yeah, actually about that,” Aomine said making his way over to where Kagami was, “You know how I’ve been on the road for about a year now?”

“Yeah,” Kagami said, wondering where Aomine was going with this

“Well I only rented a place back in Tokyo, so I don’t have that to go back to, and I was planning to live down south with my friend, but he’s not there either.” Aomine was looking around the shop, trying to look at anything but Kagami.

“What are you getting at here?”

Aomine turned to Kagami,

“I’m stuck. I’m homeless now and all I have left is a tank of gas, my car, and a couple hundred dollars. Everybody I know I either can’t find or trust anymore. You are the only person I have left to turn to. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t desperate, but please, let me stay with you.” Aomine bowed his head, Kagami couldn’t tell if it was in shame or he was just waiting for an answer.

“Didn’t you say money wasn’t a problem last time you came here?”

“It wasn’t then, but some stuff happened, and gas isn’t exactly that cheap.”

“Are you sure I’m the only person you can turn to, what about somebody you went to high school with?”

“I either can’t get in contact with them, or I never even knew them anyway.”

“Are you sure there’s nobody? What about your family? Ex-girlfriends? Your family doctor?”

“Please Kagami, I wouldn’t be troubling you like this unless I really needed to. I can find work around town, I wouldn’t make myself a problem, I promise.”

“You understand that I can’t make a decision like this right away. I barely even know you, for all I know you be a criminal on the run.” Kagami saw Aomine’s face fall from desperate to scared, “But I guess I can let you stay here for the time being.”

“Thank you.” Aomine said and smiled. Kagami studied Aomine’s face for a moment,

“There’s not actually anything wrong with your car, is there?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is way smaller than the other two, I'll have more stuff in the next chapter though. For now please enjoy and leave some constructive criticism is you can.

The next week went by as all things come and go, but this time something stayed. Aomine had chosen to sleep on the couch for the time being, refusing Kagami’s attempts to at least take turns using his bed. At least winter would be coming to an end soon and Kagami wouldn’t have to worry about Aomine being too cold during the night. He’d begun to look forward to cooking as well, Aomine would watch him cook, ask him about the food, where he learnt to cook a specific dish, if he could make burgers for them the next night. It was a calming set up, Kagami wasn’t alone with his thoughts anymore, Aomine was there and an open distraction to think about other things. It was two weeks after the snowstorm as the two were finishing up their dinner.

“You know Aomine, you should probably look into getting a job soon.” Kagami said, remembering how little work Aomine was actually doing.  
“I will, it just seems like there’ll be nowhere to work. This is a small town after all, everybody knows each other, wouldn’t it be weird if I just showed up out of nowhere?” Aomine pushed the remaining food around on his plate into a pile, got it on his fork and then into his mouth once he had finished talking. 

“Im sure you can find something.” Kagami said and sighed, “You know what, I’m going to give myself the day off tomorrow and we are going to make sure you get a job.”

Aomine groaned, “Can’t I just help you out at the shop instead?”

“You know how little I actually do at the shop. I can barely afford to pay for myself, never mind two people. You need to find money somewhere else, I’m not going to let you be a freeloader forever.”

“Fine.” Aomine huffed and folded his arms in a childish manner. Kagami couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

Kagami let himself lie in the next morning. Enjoying the comfort of his own bed before he began to feel agitated at not doing anything. As Kagami got changed, he thought about what exactly he was going to do with Aomine. He didn’t know many people around town, and he wasn’t sure how people would react to him bringing in a stranger and asking if he could work for them. When Kagami left the room, he saw Aomine already awake. Instead of making himself useful though, he was sprawled out along the couch, flipping through a magazine. Aomine lifted his head from the pages of the magazine and smirked,

“Well you’re finally up. I was starting to get hungry.” Aomine sat up on the couch and yawned.

“You could have made something yourself you know. I’m not your personal chef.”  
Kagami walked into the kitchen and Aomine pushed himself up from the couch to follow. 

“Yeah, but then I would have missed out on your cooking.” Aomine hopped onto the counter and pouted. Kagami rolled his eyes but smiled to himself once his back was to Aomine. 

As Kagami cooked, he remembered the guy from the grocery store commenting on how he had been buying twice as much food as he had been, joking that he had found a girlfriend. Maybe Aomine could work in the grocery store? That guy was the person Kagami was most familiar with, and he might be more willing to let a friend of Kagami’s work at his place. Other people in town might be a bit cautious about letting a stranger work for them.

“What are you thinking about?” Aomine asked him, and Kagami noticed the food was about to burn. He quickly took it off the heat and turned off the stove.

“Nothing much, I was just thinking about where you could work.”

Aomine nodded and got some plates out for the food.

They headed out at ten, the sun already high in the sky shining warmly on the two as they walked. Most of the snow had melted by now, and all that remained was a couple patches in well shaded areas. They walked down the street and past an open field. A couple kids were playing baseball, a few younger ones were on the playground nearby. They walked past the basketball court where Kagami let his eyes linger for a moment, watching two kids go up against each other. The boy with the ball side stepped with ease around his friend, and jumped to shoot, the ball missed and rebounded from the hoop into the others hands. Kagami looked to Aomine who was still watching the two boys play.

“Do you want to play some basketball once you’ve found a job?” Kagami asked. Aomine turned to Kagami and his face lit up. Kagami knew his answer before he said it.

“Yes.”

They continued walking down the street and turned a corner into the town. It wasn’t nearly as busy as the city, a couple people walking around getting groceries, some teens waiting by the bus stop. There was a larger town nearby it had a highschool, bank, some chain stores, that town was where most people were on warm days like this. Kagami had been there a couple of times but he found he could get by with this town well enough. The grocery store was in the middle of the street and significantly larger than the other stores. They walked inside and Kagami tried to find somebody who worked there. The usual guy was at the checkout serving a customer. By the time they got over to him, he was waving the customer goodbye.

“Hey Kasamatsu, how are you.” Kagami said and leaned on the checkout, there was no other customers wanting to be served at the moment so he figured it was ok. 

“I’m good. Who’s your friend?” Kasamatsu asked nodding to Aomine.

“This is Aomine,” Kagami said and gestured to Aomine who gave a weak wave to Kasamatsu.

“What brings you two here today?” Kasamatsu said looking between Aomine and Kagami.

“I’m trying to find this freeloader a job. It’s annoying having him eat all my food and he’s gonna have to pay me back sooner or later.”

“So he’s the reason why you've been buying so much food recently. You already eat enough for two.” Kasamatsu said laughing a little. 

“Yeah, Aomine eats a lot as well, I’m surprised he’s not fat.” Kagami said and looked to Aomine for his reaction. Aomine was vacant for a moment, before registering what Kagami had just said. Aomine furrowed his eyebrows and pushed Kagami lightly.

“Hey!”

Kagami and Kasamatsu both laughed,

“So how do you two know each other?” Kasamatsu asked.

Kagami thought for a moment,

“Basketball.” Kagami said at the same time as Aomine said, “Neighbours.”

They looked at each other and Aomine stared at Kagami, wanting him to say something more.

“Uh, we were neighbours in high school, but we didn’t know each other until we were on the same basketball team.” Kagami said, explaining both their answers. 

“You two play basketball?” Kasamatsu asked looking a little surprised.

“Used to, I almost made the national team. I thought you already knew this?”

“No, this is news to me. I actually used to play basketball back in high school. I played a little in college as well but I came down here to be with my family. I never really got out of basketball though, it’s still something I love.” Kasamatsu said with a sad smile, he looked distant, his mind thinking of another time. 

“Maybe we could play together sometime?” Kagami asked, he’d been itching to play with someone ever since he came to this town, ironically enough somebody had been there the whole time.

“Yeah,” Kasamatsu said, “That sounds good.” 

“Anyway, I came here to ask if you had any positions available for Aomine?” Kagami asked

Kasamatsu was silent for a moment,

“I don’t know, the store isn’t usually busy until summer, even then theres not a whole lot of people coming through. I do have a hard time with deliveries though, they come early in the morning and I’m the only one up to actually get everything organized. If you wanted to do that or at least help me to begin with I might be able to pay you for it.

Aomine opened his mouth in an argumentative way, his eyebrow slightly quirked and his eyes narrowed in a condescending manner. 

“He’ll take it.” Kagami said before Aomine could say anything, making sure to kick his shin while he was at it. 

“Sorry I couldn’t think of anything better. In summer there’ll be more business so you could have more hours then if you still wanted it.” Kasamatsu said, and shrugged.

“Thanks, anything will do at the moment, anything he earns will probably go back into the store anyway.”

Kasamatsu laughed and they discussed details of when Aomine should come in to help, and how much he could be paid. After all was done, they said their goodbyes and left the shop. 

“You didn’t have to kick me.” Aomine muttered once they were out of the shop. Aomine turned to go back home and Kagami looked at him disappointed.

“We’re not done yet.” He said and waited for Aomine to come back. Aomine turned around and looked at Kagami confused,

“What do you mean? I just got a job.”

Kagami sighed,

“You are working 3 hours a week there at most. If you want to stay like that you’re not allowed to eat any more of my food.”

Aomine’s face fell from his smug smile to a grimace,

“Fine.” he said and walked past Kagami to the next store.

“You’re never going to get a job frowning like that.” Kagami said, walking behind Aomine.

“Watch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up about two weeks from now so stay tuned for that!


End file.
